degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dig Me Out/@comment-5277119-20140206001507
Okay....picture this. Dave's parents are out of town and he invites Tristan over. They've been dating and blah, blah, blah. Wasting no time, they sit side by side on the bed, kissing each other's lips, savoring the tasty hint of Winterfresh gum. Their hands freely roamed everywhere, caressing and lightly squeezing each other all over each other's bodies. While Dave still on the edge of the bed, he starts unfastening his jeans and tells Tristan to get on his knees. Tristan happily obliges and from there, he helps Dave pull down his jeans and his pale-blue boxers, exposing that caramel-colored, rockhard shaft. Salivating with anticipation, Tristan takes Dave's dick in his mouth and commences to suck him off. It felt so incredibly good that Dave had to lay back with his heads behind his head as if he was daydreaming, only this was reality. This cute, taller, younger, feminine white boy was orally pleasing him. Tristan gave the blowjob with care, sucking him off and occasionally dragging his tongue up and down from his tightened nutsack to the head of his dick. Dave had to be all of 5'5 and 125lbs but his thick, 8-inch dick was a tremendous contrast to his petite frame. He was on cloud nine. Resisting the urge to release his steaming hot stream of white liquid in Tristan's mouth, Dave begged for his boyfriend to undress. As if the end of the world was merely minutes away, both boys stripped down to as nude as they were the day their mothers expelled them from their pussy. Both dicks were aching and throbbing with desire as Dave lied down on his back while Tristan positioned himself over him to form what it is widely known as 69. Tristan proceeded to blow Dave again, this time, deep throat. Dave used his right to massage Tristan's sizeable cock while his left hand spread his buttcheek to the side. Without hesitation, Dave stuck his tongue between Tristan's asscheeks and caressed his anal opening with his tongue. They kept on like that for about three minutes until it was time for the post-foreplay action. Still lying down, Dave held on Tristan's waist as Tristan sat on his dick, letting it slide in slowly and deeply. No matter how many times they've fucked previously, Tristan's ass remained tight and it gripped Dave's dick with the firmness of a vise, except it was much warmer and more tender to the tough. Moaning deeply yet softly, Tristan commenced to ride Dave's dick. His ass bounced up and down. Every time Dave smacked his jiggly white ass, Tristan rode that dick even harder. Not letting Tristan do all the work, Dave's knees rose up a little and he started deeply thrusting upwards, increasing the pace at a gradual speed. Tristan's moans got louder and louder. While he was getting that dick, he reached down and caressed Dave's dark brown nipples and rockhard abs. They stayed in that position for more than five minutes Dave flipped Tristan over onto his back and pushed his legs back so far that his ankles nearly touched his ears.